


I care

by Quin



Category: Mansions of Madness (Board Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quin/pseuds/Quin
Summary: Wounded, Ashcan wants Preston to leave him behind. But Preston has learned to care.
Relationships: "Ashcan" Pete/Preston Fairmont (Mansions of Madness)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	I care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/gifts).



“It's nothing, I only need to lie down for a little while,” Ashcan panted, pressing a piece of torn cloth to his wound. 

Preston incredulously eyed the trail of blood that continued to run down Ashcan’s pale skin. The Byakhee’s claws had left a deep gash on the drifter’s right side. 

“I am sorry.” Preston apologetically gazed at Ashcan, “I wasn’t fast enough. I should have practised more. But then I've never had a reason to use a gun before. They were simply a pretty collection in my family’s home.”

Duke whined by Ashcan’s side as he groaned, trying to fight against the wave of pain. Preston bent down to have a closer look. While Ashcan face was white as ash, the rag quickly turned a deep red colour, the stark contrast mortified Preston.

Ashcan shook his head as Preston tried to lend him a supporting hand.

“Shouldn’t you go ahead, stop the ritual, catch whoever is behind this? Arkham is in danger,” he insisted. His voice was shaking. The effort of talking clearly took a toll on him.

Preston nervously played with his hair. “I can’t leave you behind. What if more of these dreadful creatures appear? We are together in this.”

“Duke can watch out for me. I am just some vagabond nobody will ever miss anyway.” Ashcan shrugged. “You, on the other hand, are an important member of this society.”

Ignoring Ashcan’s words, Preston bent down, putting his arm around the other man’s back as Ashcan settled on the dirty floor of the old creaky mansion. 

“I reek - and your expensive suit is getting blood stains on it.” However, Ashcan’s protests fell on deaf ears. 

Preston sat down next to him, holding Ashcan close. When he realised that the rag had bled through, he let go for a moment and slipped out of his jacket. 

“You’re not really doing this?” To Ashcan’s surprise, Preston started forcefully ripping his suit coat into cloth strips.

Preston wrinkled his forehead as he concentrated on making a proper bandage for Ashcan’s wound. “Material things are replaceable; your life is not. Even if people have made you believe that, I don’t agree.”

“Why don't you?” Ashcan laughed drily, but then his laugh quickly turned into a troubling cough. Preston steadied Ashcan, then firmly affixed the bandage around the wound.

Having finally stopped the bleeding, Preston took out a flask of whiskey. He unbottled it and passed it onto Ashcan. Grateful, the drifter took a large gulp.

“I hope it’s better now,” Preston said. “I am not a trained physician. I am honestly sorry I got you into this mess.”

Ashcan snorted. “For God’s sake, stop apologising. I got myself into this mess because I wanted to, not because you made me.”

“All right. But only if you stop pointing out that you are worthless and let me wait here with you until you are better.”

Ashcan raised his eyebrows. “You’re strangely caring for a millionaire, you know that, Preston?”

“What use is money if you don’t care what’s happening around you? And you, Ashcan Pete, are one of the most caring persons I’ve ever met. You’re making a difference and you own nothing but Duke and your guitar. I’ve everything and what have I done so far?” Preston exclaimed, gesticulating wildly.

“Here, to calm you down.” Ashcan passed the whiskey back to Preston. “Well, you are with me now and we’re going to take this cult down. No more human sacrifices.”

Preston emptied the bottle. “I am glad it’s you, Ashcan. I wouldn’t want to face this cult with anyone else. You make me feel more important, braver, bolder. You are truly special to me.”

“Is that the alcohol talking?” Ashcan asked, but his face had assumed a rosy tone again. Whether it was a blush or him getting better or both couldn’t be determined. 

Preston didn’t reply. Instead, he stroked Duke’s fur and suddenly, Ashcan wished Preston was caressing him instead of Duke. What a strange notion. Though, when he thought about it, Ashcan had spent years and years without the company of a human soul, simply helping out here and there, and then vanishing once more to another town. It was nice to feel appreciated for once. And he didn’t want that feeling to pass yet.

Ashcan leaned into Preston, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. The world was a fragile place where horrid abominations creeped out of other dimensions. If he could have a quiet moment with Preston to regain both his physical and mental strength, they would have more energy to fight these monsters.

Preston’s hands wandered back to Ashcan, embracing the drifter carefully from behind. Ashcan let out a content sigh, relishing in the proximity of Preston’s warm body. Preston pressed a kiss on the top of Ashcan’s head and Ashcan didn’t mind. Not at all.

Duke quietly barked beside them as if he agreed. Ashcan shut his eyes, smiling. There was hope for humankind if there were people like Preston to hold onto.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Karios for the beta.


End file.
